


Pressed

by Veela



Series: Tied Down [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn’t have any spare ties in his locker any more.</p>
<p>The remaining shreds of soft fabric lay forgotten, strewn over the locker room floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed

_._

Danny stared up between his bound legs at his partner’s huge cock hovering tantalizingly above him, just out of mouth reach. And just how in the sacred name of What the Mothering Fuck did Steve come up with this shit?

He was just glad he had chosen to keep the silk ties in his locker. After the way his ex-Navy SEAL had wrapped each strip around his ankles, if it had been any other material, there would be some very hard-to-explain marks by now. Of course, the marks could also be due to Danny’s masochistic grasp on the other ends, tugging his legs high above his head to present his ass in the most fuckable position possible.

But really, when Steve McGarrett decided that the EMTs stared at his partner’s ass (note: one, finely sculpted) for a fraction of a second more than could be passed off as accidental, the universe knew it was going to witness some seriously creative ass-claiming fuckery.

_._

Cut to: Steve pressing the balls of his feet along the edge of the low wooden bench in the training room, holding his body horizontal in mid-air as if he was about to do several hundred press ups. Oh, yes, that’s because he fully intended to do just that. While driving his cock forcefully into said fuckable ass (owner: Williams, D.).

A salty bead of sweat snaked down Steve’s jaw line and slid to the floor, acting as a bull’s-eye. The hard lines of Steve’s bicep bulged exaggeratedly as he leant his entire weight on one huge palm, lowering his body so his nose was almost touching the misting tile.

See, what Steve hadn’t counted on was that he’d be so turned on that gravity refused to stop his cock from its natural curve towards his abs. As such, Steve was compelled to reach between their bodies, firmly grasping the base of his hot dick in order to better direct it towards Danny’s enticing hole.

A loud groan echoed around the empty room as Steve breached Danny repeatedly with just the head of his dick, forcing the tight muscles to stretch and tense again as he pulled out.

“Your ass is so mine, babe.” Steve chuckled smugly as Danny tried to arch up further off the raised towels Steve had placed at his back on the floor.

“Think I tend to forget.” Danny taunted, smirking as he enjoyed the lingering burn.

Steve returned both hands to the floor, as he firmly embedded his cock into his partner’s ass, not pushing up all the way now, but with added leverage to each brutal thrust.

“Gonna press your ass so hard you’ll feel my cock cracking your ribs.” Steve threatened, the world around him blurring into that blissful feel of ecstasy.

Danny wasn’t quite sure if Steve was entirely serious, but fuck did he want to find out. Steve probably could break him from the inside.

“Fuck. Babe, yes.” Danny’s slurs were almost incoherent as pushed his ass even higher.


End file.
